Recently, methods for utilizing a user finger print are being diversified in order to perform user authentication. The fingerprint has advantages of no needs to carry, less danger of copy or piracy, and no changes during life. For obtaining a fingerprint image, fingerprint recognizing sensors are available such as an optical fingerprint recognizing sensor and semiconductor fingerprint recognizing sensor.
By using a fingerprint recognizing sensor, a touch method and a touch swipe method are used for inputting a user fingerprint. In the touch method, a user maintains a finger touch on a fingerprint recognizing sensor for a predetermined time. In the touch swipe method, the user swipes a finger touch on the fingerprint recognizing sensor. Here, the touch swipe means a gesture which a user touches a specific location and drags a finger in a specific direction while keeping the touch.
In the prior art, there is a problem that an undesired function can be performed if a touch event is input in an adjacent area of the fingerprint recognizing sensor while performing a touch or touch swipe operation.
Further, a user may experience an inconvenience of repeating the touch or touch swipe operation because a desired function is not correctly performed.